


There are millions of entities. Three dance in harmony.

by leopardlynx



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Javier is the Forest, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Prose Poem, Shoma is the Sea, Yuzuru is the City, knife shoes appreciation society, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardlynx/pseuds/leopardlynx
Summary: The City lights strive for attention, drowning the stars out so all eyes are fixated on tall figures, strutting for photographs and long red carpets; the Forest quietly leads padding animals into soft serenity, a safe haven; the Sea is finicky - boisterous sisters toss around sailors in glee while shy brothers lap small waves over awaiting shores and bare feet.They whisper three names.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/gifts).



> I love helpful criticism and comments! Obviously, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as the truth or a 'reenactment' of reality, even though the characters are real people. If you are in anyway offended by this fic please click the 'back' button on your screen. No need to pain yourself reading this.

i.

 

_There are millions of entities. Three dance in harmony._

Every city, plot of land, and salty water cupped between two palms look the same after years and relevance have passed, when one is looking from above; but in the present they shed individual tears.

_Their stance holds firm._

The City lights strive for attention, drowning the stars out so all eyes are fixated on tall figures, strutting for photographs and long red carpets; the Forest quietly leads padding animals into soft serenity, a safe haven; the Sea is finicky - boisterous sisters toss around sailors in glee while shy brothers lap small waves over awaiting shores and bare feet.

They whisper three names.  

 

ii.

 

The City.

It stands firm, rare tremors that shatter buildings picked up, slotted into its place with determination, constantly evolving to make itself better and _stronger_.

Drowning out the lights of other beauties, rivalry feeding them into giving up other joys in life, yet hearts wonder how other worlds that they-will-never-get-to-see _live_ . They take pride in being beautiful - but they still _wonder_ how a sunset full of stars would look like, how a droplet signaling thunder would seep into the soil they rest upon.

They want to experience everything the _world_ has to offer.

But they cannot, so they build themselves higher and higher until they can see the stars at the top, through milky clouds, plucking them one by one to display behind glass shelves.

_[Somehow, stars seem more beautiful from a distance, when close, the city sees flaws and desperately wishes to fix them. Even after fixing - they see more flaws, because fate has a tendency to expand and trip and paint bruises.]_

At the top the city collapses in places that no one dares seek, where the smallest of creatures find home in, the city pushes itself to its limits sometimes without pausing to look back and enjoy _life_.

_[Always tweaking small bolts and wanting more… never content with how much they’ve done.]_

**_The first name is born._ **

**_Yuzuru Hanyu_ ** **.**

 

~~~~~~

 

iii.  
  
The Forest.

They - there are so many creatures within, intertwining into spins that it only seems appropriate that the word ‘It’ does not belong here - rumble with familiarity, often overlooked because across the ocean is apparently not _exotic_ enough; but flames flicker around trees with burning spanish blood - they quickly smother themselves back down, grounded and ready to meet the ice. They seduce once frightened creatures back after the storm has passed, green vibrance glowing with the dying embers.

_Scarred pieces of wood will never fade, but new branches will envelop them._

Every tree seems the same, but once you approach after initial darkness there will be a thousand million unique grooves etched in by years of butterfly wings brushing past.

They envelop every movement, favoring _everything_ , testing the limits of beauty in new creatures that enter cautiously. But they have darkness within, places that no one dare go, places that are blocking all light with layers and layers of leaves.

 _Fire_ and burning down isn’t a setback for the forest, it means that those layers will be _gone_ and expose darkness to the light and a new prospect.

Vines intertwine around two words, one name.

**_The second name blooms._ **

**_Javier Fernandez._ **

 

~~~~~~

 

iv.

 

The Sea.

The only place where waltzes and tangos intertwine in the same festival, soft lilting voices carrying over large expanses of blue and green scales.

Unmanageable depths that become too overwhelmed and has to shatter white foam against rocks, deceptively calm nights that follow, where the surface is quiet and sleeping but underneath there are raging currents that clench fists and pretend everything is _fine_.

There’s a reason for the countless myths told over fireplaces to little children about sea creatures, the sirens and monsters that curl over sailors. Everything is unknown, the surface only splashing playfully and retreating with shy smiles while creatures churn under, living lives that no one could dare imagine. The sea remains a mystery no matter how long one explores - but everyone wishes to _try_ and pretend to understand.

The sea mingles with the tiny shells and rocks resting on sands, once white foam turning into a yellow color because the sea and the sand are not separate entities, they dance together and _mix_.

The sea sings songs of reverence, a thin high flute floating between the lines of eastern strings being plucked with tapered fingers.

**_Between those songs are murmurs of the final name._ **

**_Shoma Uno._ **

 

~~~~~~

 

v. Finale.

 

If Yuzuru is the city, where yearning for attention and praise come hand in hand, Javier is the quiet forest that you can always lay back upon; when the city is tired, they squint over blinding lights to a faraway darkness of sturdy trees and winding vines. Shoma is the sea, connecting rivers that flow between cities and forests, the sea with all it’s bursts of emotion and deceptive shyness.

_Curving postures twisting together._

They are with thousands of contradictions yet remaining in harmony, the city harms the others whilst trying to save them at the same time. The forest gives and _gives_ and rarely receives; the sea gives and takes whenever it pleases.

And if the city desperately tries to understand their life and _more_ , the forest and sea will sing lullabies, hoping the city will return to their bed and _rest._ If the forest ever burns and doesn't _stop_ , the city will cry out as the sea engulfs both in freezing water and give them a new start with new disasters. And if, the sea is disconnected from reality, bitten lips and blank stares at the dark bottom of the ocean, the two others will dive to their limits to wrap the sea with love and wistful gazes.

 _All_ entities have light, the city shines it from within, calculated and chosen with different colors and hues; the forest traps the glistening tears of the stars within dawn’s dewdrops, a kaleidoscope of colors spilling out as the sun peeks over the horizon; the sea blinds squinted eyes with a sheen that reflects on a shield made of foam on the surface, they like to sleep under, away from prying eyes - except for just two pairs.

The city quietly wishes spring will come, when winter is gone and the ice is melted and flowers bloom; and the lines between the three **_people_ ** blur.

 


	2. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 of this prose, a look into the daily cycle of banter and love.

  
+1 

 

Shoma’s stocky build curled up between a drowsy Yuzuru and Javier. Spending a few liquid moments to just let his eyes explore their relaxed brows, the peaceful curves of lips; Shoma quietly burrowed within the small cave their arms made. 

After drawn out moments of harmonizing heartbeats - 

“I want to be in the middle.” Yuzuru muttered childishly. 

“Well I want to be against Javi, he’s cuddly and warm and your feet are freezing.” Shoma murmured, burrowing even further between the two. 

Javier’s head peeked up from behind Shoma’s shoulder blades. 

“I have two arms you know.” 

“But I want to be in the  _ middle _ .” 

Javi let out a soft chuckle, reaching across and mussing up his boyfriend’s hair. “You little attention seeker,” Javi said, low rumbling voices falling over them like blankets, “Let Shoma sleep in the middle, he always falls off the bed.” 

A blank stare, then a pout. “I do  _ not. _ ” 

“Yes, you do. You daydream at night and don’t stay still for even a second. What do you even dream about?” Javier nested his head on Shoma’s shoulders, comforting arms hugging him in. 

“There’s a lot to dream about. Oceans are so vast, it’s never ending and I like to dream about possibilities.” Yuzuru snorted at Shoma’s dreamy gaze.

“Okay  _ shijin,  _ but keep your dreams in the calm parts of the sea. I want to sleep in the middle.” 

And Shoma, eyes holding dark pools that deepened far beyond anyone’s reach, “The sea does what it wants. And I want to be in the middle.” 

Shushing the protests of the City, the Sea quietly curls his sleeping sirens around his lovers. Forest rests with one ear out for danger, enveloping his two treasures with sturdy, warm hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are much appreciated.  
> come join our discord server! It's full of screaming about le skaters and positivity. [I'm the hyper corgi in the corner greeting new people] https://discord.gg/F2Yfdng

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated.  
> come join our discord server! It's full of screaming about le skaters and positivity. https://discord.gg/F2Yfdng


End file.
